memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 4
| covers = 3 | altcover = star Trek vs. Transformers 4B.jpg | altcover artist = Priscilla Tramontano | cover image = star trek vs transformers 4.jpg | cover artist = Philip Murphy | series = }} "Star Trek vs. Transformers, Issue 4" is the fourth issue in the Star Trek vs. Transformers miniseries. Published by IDW Publishing, it was released in . Description :With the Enterprise disabled by the Klingon-Decepticon alliance, things look dire for Spock, Optimus Prime and the landing team. But with the Autobots' help, can Captain Kirk come up with a solution to save the day from a massive Cybertronian threat? Summary As Fortress Maximus and Trypticon duel, Kirk struggles to keep the Autobot Titan's desire for revenge in check and resist the temptation of Maximus' awesome power, despite McCoy and Spock's encouragement. The mere sight of Maximus has Kuri bristling at his promised victory being denied to him. Megatron however is unconcerned by Maximus, confident Trypticon can defeat him again, instead calling for Starscream to back him up. To everyone's surprise however, the Seeker has managed to slip away below ground, thanks to a cloaking device he convinced Kuri to give him. Emerging in the main dilithium processing centre, Starscream notes that dilithium is not energon... but it will provide him with more than enough power to conquer any number of the frail, organic races that inhabit the galaxy. As the Autobots and the Federation ponder debate whether to get involved in the collapse of the Decepticon/Klingon alliance, Starscream's jet mode emerges from below ground, towing a rich bounty of dilithium, with the Seeker cloaking as he leaves the planet. Recognizing what happened, Megatron turns his fusion cannon on the Klingons leaving him open to Optimus Prime, who has regained enough strength to engage his arch enemy once again. In the titanic duel however, Maximus has rebooted enough that his desire for vengeance begins to override Kirk's will allowing Trypticon take advantage of his anger and unleash his fire breath. As Maximus stumbles, Optimus falls. Megatron then prepares to execute Kuri only for his attention to be seized by Jazz and Windblade rushing to their leader's defence. With one last burst of willpower, Kirk manages to land a powerful left hook on Trypticon, sending him tumbling. Finding the battle lost, Megatron orders Trypticon to starship mode so they can follow Starscream, content to crush the Federation at a later date. As the Decepticons warp off, the Autobots and their allies take stock and round up prisoners. Maximus then informs Prime that Starscream is heading for the Klingon Empire, no doubt so he can conquer it for himself. Though Jazz is more than willing to leave the Klingons to their fate, Spock reminds him of their moral duty to protect innocent life, even if that life is Klingon. Before they do anything however, M'Ress points out that they're missing a ship. Nearby, the floats aimlessly through the void with no impulse or warp power and her distress calls going unanswered. Before hopelessness can set in however, Fortress Tiberius sails into view. Opening ship-to-ship communications, Kirk beams everyone (save McCoy and Ratchet) aboard so that the Enterprise can be repaired. As the Autobots begin helping Scotty with the engines, Kirk muses on their dilemma. Though they cannot allow the Decepticons to seize the resources of the Klingon Empire, going to help necessitates violating the borders of Klingon space which could be viewed as an act of war. As Trypticon streaks through warp, Megatron confides in Soundwave that he is not pursuing for the dilithium but rather to make an example of Starscream. For too long he has turned a blind optic to his traitorous second's ambitions, on this day, the Seeker dies. Starscream meanwhile touches down on Qo'noS, on a hill overlooking the First City, ready to begin his conquest. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Leonard McCoy • Shiboline M'Ress • Arex Na Eth • Montgomery Scott • Optimus Prime • Fortress Maximus • Ratchet • • Bumblebee • Windblade • Starscream • Megatron • Trypticon • Soundwave Locations Planets and planetoids :Cygnus Seven • Qo'noS Races and cultures :Caitian • Cybertronian • Human • Klingon • Triexian • Vulcan States and organizations :Autobots • Decepticons • Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :cloaking device • Klingon disruptor • phaser • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • commander Appendices Related media * : Spock mentions Starfleet Order Two, which prevents the taking of intelligent life. Images star Trek vs. Transformers 4 RI.jpg star Trek vs. Transformers 4B.jpg star trek vs transformers 4.jpg Connections External links * * Prime's Directive, Part Four at TFwiki.net category:tOS comics